


Caught Red Handed

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kazuichi loved his class, even if it did get pretty hectic. He had grown to know each and every one of his classmates, and considered them close friends. Pretty much everyone liked each other.Except for two. Though how will Kazuichi react when he finds out their relationship isn’t as surface level as it seems?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Saionji Hiyoko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Back at it again with another fanfic! This takes place at Hope’s Peak Academy during Class 77-B’s third year.
> 
> Just a warning, there will be some occasional mild smut throughout. It will be very brief and not that touched upon, but it will still be there.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Kazuichi had a peaceful smile on his face as he was tucked under his covers. He was having the most amazing dream, he and Sonia were at an amusement park together, just the two of them.

“Oh Kazuichi! I’m so glad I came to this park with you!” Sonia beamed.

“It’s my honor Miss Sonia. I wouldn’t have taken anyone else.” he smiled.

“Kazuichi! You are so kind and sweet and loving. Kiss me my love!” Sonia exclaimed.

Kazuichi’s eyes went wide as Sonia puckered her lips, but just as he was about to reciprocate, the alarm clock went off.

Kazuichi shot up from his bed in shock. He slammed his palm on the clock to shut off the incessant beeping. He rubbed at his eyes as his vision adjusted.

Groggily, he slid his way off his bed to get dressed. He put on his normal jumpsuit before adding a blue cap along with it.

He hated mornings. Kazuichi was more of a night person, always staying up late tinkering with objects or building things. He really wasn’t one to get up bright and early.

Unfortunately though, school had other plans. He was anticipating the end however. It was his third year, and so he after one more year he wouldn’t have to worry about school ever again. He already had plans to build his own workshop, so work wise he considered himself set.

Still, he would miss always engaging with his friends. Without a doubt the one thing that Kazuichi liked about school was meeting new people. When he first came to Hope’s Peak, he had no one. Now, he had a dozen or so friends that he talked with regularly.

“Good morning Kazuichi! Take your seat please.” his teacher, Miss Yukizome said cheerfully. Kazuichi gave a tired nod before he sat down at his desk. It took every fiber of his being not to fall asleep right then and there.

He felt something poking his back and he lazily turned around. He saw Nagito smiling behind him with a pencil in hand. “Good morning Kazuichi. I hope you are well.”

Kazuichi smiled before nodding, and went back to resting his head on his desk. He could hear the rest of his classmates trickling in.

“Alright class! Today we’re-oop!” Yukizome felt a buzz in her pocket and reached for her phone. Her face contorted in worry before she clapped her hands together. “S-Students! I am so sorry! But there is something that I must take care of right this instant! I may not be back for a while, but just stay here, okay? At least until first hour starts.” She then rushed out of the room leaving the sixteen high schoolers bewildered in the room.

“What was that about?” Akane wondered aloud. She scratched her chin in curiosity.

“Hmm....probably something school related. Oh I hope it’s nothing terrible.” Sonia worried.

“I hope so as well!” Nagito chimed in.

Ibuki gasped. “What if it’s something else?! What if she has....a date!?” Ibuki proposed.

“A date? That’s silly. Teacher’s shouldn’t abandon their duties for something as frivolous as that.” ‘Byakuya’ smirked.

“Whatever. As long as she’s gone I don’t really give a shit about the reason why.” Fuyuhiko said nonchalantly. He laid back in his chair as he folded his hands behind his head.

“Hey! You better watch what you’re saying midget!” Fuyuhiko’s eyes shot open as he stared at the instigator.

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” he snarled.

Hiyoko scowled at him as she folded her arms. “Don’t you dare talk about Miss Yukizome like that! You have no right to speak! You dwarf!”

“Oh yeah? Says the shortest chick in the whole room.” he snorted. “You may have grown a foot since last year, but that doesn’t mean you’ve grown as a person.”

Hiyoko gasped as she placed a hand over her chest. She stood up with fury. Now that she had hit her growth spurt, she looked like a proper high schooler. But she was still only about as tall as Chiaki and kept her childish attitude. Though she did take time to constantly belittle Sonia and Peko’s smaller busts. Mikan and Chiaki pretty much tied with her while Akane still had everyone beat. And even Hiyoko wouldn’t take any cheap shots towards Mahiru or Ibuki. Truly, she hadn’t really changed all that much personality wise while at Hope’s Peak.

“And what about you? The only person here shorter than you is Teruteru and no one cares about him anyways!” Hiyoko shouted.

Teruteru huffed as he crossed his arms. “Well that was pretty rude.” he muttered.

“My height doesn’t fucking matter!”

“You were just making fun of me! Plus, I’m as tall if not an inch or two taller than you! So just shut up you dweeb!”

“Dweeb? Really fucking creative insult you got there.” Fuyuhiko snorted. Peko looked at Hiyoko dangerously.

“Young Master. Do you need me to teach her a lesson?” she whispered darkly.

“There’s no need. I can handle this.” he whispered back.

“Guys, guys! Please!! We Ultimate’s shouldn’t resort to fighting each other! Our hope will be ruined!” Nagito said concerned.

“Shut up Hope Freak! This is between me and that baby-faced bastard!” Hiyoko snarled.

“Hiyoko, please calm yourself.” Mahiru cautioned. Hiyoko looked over at her before scoffing.

“I’ll see you assholes later. I’m gonna leave this shithole.” Fuyuhiko stood up.

“Where do you think you’re going? Miss Yukizome told us to stay right here until she gets back.” ‘Byakuya’ reminded.

“Yeah, and when exactly do you think she’ll be back from fuck knows where? Besides, what she doesn’t know can’t kill her, right?” He then promptly left the classroom, leaving everyone else in a daze.

“Geez. Such rude manners.” Mahiru shook her head. “Kazuichi, Hajime. Aren’t you gonna talk with him? You’re his best friends.”

“Huh? Woah hey why are you dragging me into this?” Kazuichi asked.

“Hey Nekomaru! Why don’t we spar outside for a bit?” Akane suggested. Nekomaru gave a wicked grin.

“That sounds like an excellent idea! You’re on!!” The two then raced out of the room.

“Hey! Wait a minute!” Mahiru called after them.

“Ooh! Ibuki can oractice her guitar skills! See you all in a bit!” Ibuki cheered.

“Maybe I could bake some cupcakes during this time.” Teruteru thought.

“What? No. Guys, we have to stay here-“

“Sorry Mahiru, but I feel like you’re in the minority here.” Hiyoko winked as she walked out of the classroom, leaving Mahiru alone with Byakuya.

“GEEZ!!!”

Fuyuhiko meanwhile was in the one place he could have a bit of privacy. The bathroom was rarely used at Hope’s Peak, since everyone’s dorms came equipped with one. Meaning it was relatively quiet and clean. It was one of the few places where Fuyuhiko could just be by himself, have time for his thoughts.

He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the wall. However his peaceful thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bathroom door open.

He opened one of his eyes before smirking. “The hell are you doing here? This is the fucking boys’ bathroom.”

Hiyoko put her hands on her hips. “It’s not like any of you use it anyways. Besides, no one will find me.” she said confidently. Fuyuhiko chuckled as his hands were shoved in his pockets.

“Yeah? How is that an excuse for you being here?”

“Please, you’re saying you don’t want me here?”

“After the shit you pulled earlier, probably not.” he shrugged. Hiyoko pursed her lips as she stalked toward him.

Fuyuhiko looked straight ahead at her at eye level. “You sure absolutely no one saw you?” he asked for confirmation.

Hiyoko rested her hands on his shoulders. “Not. One.” She then crashed her lips against his, hands raking through his hair as he returned the kiss.

Hiyoko moaned into his mouth as she kissed him harder. Fuyuhiko took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He held her close before spinning her around and slamming her against the wall.

“Woah, feisty.” Hiyoko grinned. Fuyuhiko chuckled before melding his lips with hers once again.

“Fuck, you really wanna do it here?” he asked. Hiyoko nodded as she untied her kimono.

“Yeah, let’s make it quick before anyone notices.” She nipped at his ear making him groan.

He pulled back from her to admire her figure. She was incredibly curvaceous and voluptuous. A few months ago during one of their heated arguments, it somehow ended with them in his bed. They both agreed it was just a one time thing, but then it happened again. And again. And again.

Eventually, they came to a “friends with benefits” type agreement. Though they weren’t exactly friends. They both made it explicitly clear that it was just to relieve stress with one another. Yeah, that was it. No strings attached.

Fuyuhiko unzipped his pants before pulling them down. Hiyoko looked down and smirked. He then went to her and picked her up and slamming her against the wall.

“God! Fuck, you must really want this today.” Hiyoko said as she bit her lip. Fuyuhiko chuckled before he entered her, kissing and sucking on her neck.

Hiyoko sighed in content. “H-Hey, don’t leave any marks, you dumbass.”

“Hmm? Why not?” he murmured as he continued to suck at the skin.

“Ah! You’ll leave a mark! Do you seriously want everyone to know? Hajime’s smart, he’ll connect the dots. Oh!”

Fuyuhiko groaned as he moved in and out of her. Hiyoko buried her face into the crook of his neck to silence her moans. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued thrusting.

Fuyuhiko was in heaven. No matter how many times he did this with her it still felt amazing. Although he hated her personality, he loved her body. Her long, blonde hair, her large breasts, her silky legs. God, it drove him nuts. Her soft hands caressing his body, occasionally having her nails dig into his skin with pain that only made him desire her more. Her round ass. Everything about her was perfect, her growth spurt was probably the best thing to ever happen to her. He was glad she was only about as tall as him, it made their coitus feel much more natural. It was if they were made for each other, not like they would admit it though.

Hiyoko’s legs twitched as she clenched her fists into Fuyuhiko’s suit. “Close. Close!” she whispered between pants. Fuyuhiko picked up the pace before Hiyoko tensed up, and then relaxed in his hold. Giving a small squeak of satisfaction signifying her release. Fuyuhiko shuddered as he let out a long sigh. Hiyoko had her lips parted into a relaxed smile, before she rested her face onto his shoulders.

In a few minutes, they would get cleaned up and pretend this never happened. Go back to bickering and arguing like they hated each other. Which they did, totally. But for now, they would simply enjoy the moment. Embrace each other as they came down from their highs. Hiyoko had her eyes closed as Fuyuhiko held her close, breathing heavily. She opened her eyes half lidded, before they shot open.

Her soft smile twisted into a nervous frown. Like how someone would react to getting caught stealing or cheating on a test. She looked straight ahead, at Kazuichi, who had just opened the door, and was staring at the two in bewildered shock.

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!??”


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuichi couldn’t do anything but stare, as he saw one of his friends holding up the girl he thought he very much hated. He began to sweat and stammer nervously.

“I-I’m sorry! I-I h-had no idea I-I wasn’-wasn’t trying to-“

“Get out!” Hiyoko shouted.

“I can explain! I just came to get Fuyuh-“

“GET THE FUCK OUT!! GET OUT!!” she screamed. Kazuichi flinched before he ran out of the bathroom in a hurry.

Fuyuhiko set Hiyoko down in a shocked daze. He wordlessly pulled up his pants while Hiyoko still covered herself with her kimono.

She eventually freshened herself up and tied her kimono, back turned towards the boy in the small room.

“H-Hiyoko. We have to do something about this.” Fuyuhiko told her. Hiyoko began to mutter things under her breath.

“Fucking stupid bastard. He had to come at the wrong fucking moment.” Her chest still heaved from her previous orgasm, but the relaxation she expected was overcome by stress and worry.

“I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna fucking kill him!” Hiyoko spat bitterly. She turned to walk out of the bathroom before she was stopped by Fuyuhiko.

“Look, I’m sure it was an accident. We just need to make sure he doesn’t say shit. Believe me, he knows when to keep his mouth shut.” he assured.

Hiyoko scoffed as she straightened her clothes. “Whatever. But if he says a fucking word, I’ll give him hell.”

Kazuichi meanwhile was standing outside the bathroom in shock. His brain was still processing what had just happened.

“I was just seeing things, right? Were Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko seriously.... having sex just now?” he thought. First hour was about to start, so he knew he had to get Fuyuhiko. He knew about him often going to the bathroom to get away from everybody else, he just didn’t expect Hiyoko to know as well.

A dozen thoughts began racing in Kazuichi’s mind. Have they done this before? What exactly was their relationship? Were they dating? When did it start? His thoughts were interrupted when the door burst open.

Hiyoko stepped out, looking at him with a menacing glare. Fuyuhiko followed shortly after, albeit with a surprisingly calm and stoic expression on his face. Kazuichi gulped as the two shorter students looked at him.

“Listen, I swear I had no idea. I didn’t mean to intrude. I-“

“Save it. You listen here nuts and bolts. You’re gonna keep your mouth shut and pretend you didn’t see anything. Cause you didn’t. You saw absolutely nothing, got it?” Hiyoko snarled.

Kazuichi flinched as he stepped back and nodded. Hiyoko sighed before walking past him.

“If I hear a peep about this, you’re dead.” she muttered. Kazuichi gave a look of fear as Hiyoko continued to walk away.

Fuyuhiko scratched the back of his head. “I suppose I owe an explanation or something. But first, you need to swear that you won’t tell a single soul about what happened here today.”

Kazuichi nodded his head fervently. “Of course! I won’t say anything! I promise.”

Fuyuhiko breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. I trust you, so you better not go back on that.”

“So uh...about what happened.” Kazuichi started.

“Yeah, I guess I should tell you. Hiyoko and I....it’s complicated.” Fuyuhiko shrugged.

“Are you guys dating or something?” Kazuichi said in a hushed whisper.

“What? No of course not! What gave you that idea?”

“Well, you two were just...doing it.” Kazuichi said, clearly embarassed.

“It’s..It’s not like that. We just blow off steam from time to time. Nothing more.” Fuyuhiko began walking back to class.

“When did it start?”

“About three months ago.”

“How much have you done it?”

This caused Fuyuhiko to glare at the other boy. Kazuichi regretted his question instantly.

“That kinda shit doesn’t matter. And you for sure don’t need to know anything about that.” he snarled.

“Does anyone else know?” Kazuichi asked a bit more of a safe question this time.

“Fuck no. Why else would I ask you to keep it secret?” Fuyuhiko scoffed. “Just leave it alone, jackass. And don’t say shit.”

He continued to walk to class. Kazuichi not far behind him, staying silent the entire time. When they got to their classroom, Hiyoko instantly tensed up. 

Fuyuhiko made his way to his seat, while Kazuichi bit his lip before giving brief glances towards him and Hiyoko. He sat down at his desk, feeling Hiyoko’s eyes burn a hole into his skull.

The rest of school went along normally. Except for Kazuichi being a nervous wreck.

“Hey Kazuichi! Wanna hang after school today?” Nagito asked with a bright smile. Fuyuhiko stood next to him, only making Kazuichi fluster even more.

“Huh? Oh uh...I have....stuff to do. I’m sorry. I can’t today.” he then dashed down the halls, leaving Nagito confused and suspicious.

“That’s strange. Usually he’s jumping at the opportunity to get out. Wonder what’s going on with him.” Nagito thought.

Fuyuhiko meanwhile felt his heartrate increase. He was starting to worry if Kazuichi was reliable or not.

Kazuichi felt the best way to deal with this newfound realization was to just ignore it. Unfortunately, everytime he saw Fuyuhiko or Hiyoko nearby his mind reminded him of what he had seen.

It got to the point where he decided to ignore them all together.

“Kaz, you got that orange juice you said you have?” Hajime called out to him. He froze up before he hastily got it and ran off. Fuyuhiko next to him was starting to get annoyed.

“Yeesh, what’s his problem?” Hajime muttered. He took a sip of the drink before looking at Fuyuhiko expectedly.

“Don’t look at me. I got no fucking idea what’s up with him.” Fuyuhiko shrugged. Hajime pursed his lips in a frown.

“You sure about that? You are his best friend.”

“I told you! I don’t know shit.” Fuyuhiko said before groaning. He stalked off leaving Hajime alone in the halls.

* * *

Hiyoko wasn’t faring much better. Whenever she and Mahiru were around Kazuichi, or whenever Ibuki invited him somewhere, he would always freeze up and stutter.

“What’s wrong with you Kazuichi? For the past couple of days you’ve been acting like you’ve seen a ghost or something!” Mahiru scolded. Kazuichi scratched the back of his head as he avoided eye contact.

“Hmm? I have?” he said, trying to deflect.

“Yes! Is something wrong? Be honest with me.” Mahiru had her hands on her hips as she looked at Kazuichi. Dammit. Hiyoko knew Kazuichi wouldn’t last long being interrogated by Mahiru.

“He’s probably just going through some gross disgusting hormones or something. You know how perverted boys can be!” Hiyoko interjected.

Kazuichi, finding a chance to escape, quickly nodded. “Y-Yeah! That’s it! Sorry, but I uh...forgot I had something planned with Ibuki!”

“Huh? That doesn’t make any sense. Seriously Kazuichi. Tell me wha-“

“Come on Mahiru! Let’s go somewhere else where these stinky boys aren’t around!” Hiyoko grabbed Mahiru’s arm before leading her away from the boy. She shot a glare at Kazuichi while making a zipping gesture.

Kazuichi walked away before leaning against the wall.

Fuyuhiko meanwhile was sitting in his dorm, attempting to focus on his schoolwork. Even though he himself was also starting to worry. After an hour or two, he heard a knocking at the door, causing him to sit up.

When he answered, Hiyoko stood there, acting as if she didn’t care. Fuyuhiko stepped aside, allowing her to enter.

Hiyoko stepped inside before closing his dorm room door. They both stood in silence for a few moments, before Hiyoko finally spoke up.

“We need to do something about Kazuichi.” she said.

Fuyuhiko sighed. “Well, I’m not sure what you want me to do about it. It’s not like I can force him to do anything.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. Still, it would be nice if he learned not to freak out whenever he sees us.” Hiyoko then grabbed hold of Fuyuhiko’s shirt before melding her lips against his.

“Woah the fuck are you doing? We literally got caught a few days ago, do you really wanna do this so soon?”

“S-Shut up! It’s good for us so that we can get rid of some stress. Damn Kazuichi has been making me feel on edge.” Hiyoko then kissed him again. Hungry and passionate. Fuyuhiko internally shrugged before he untied her kimono, letting it fall to the floor.

In a few more moments, Fuyuhiko found himself nude on the bed. Hiyoko crawled towards him before kissing him feverishly. Fuyuhiko’s hands found their way to her rear and he squeezed slightly, causing her to gasp.

He then flipped Hiyoko on her back, before he started thrusting. Both he and Hiyoko let out a low groan.

“Oh shit, that’s the spot.” Hiyoko’s eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Fuyuhiko, overtaken by lust, continued to fulfill his desires as he quickened his pace.

Hiyoko covered her mouth to silence herself, not wanting anyone to know of their current situation. She inhaled raggedy breaths as Fuyuhiko continued to roughly thrust into her.

Hiyoko knew it wouldn’t be much longer now. She tensed up and held Fuyuhiko tight while he buried his face into her neck. He let out a breathy moan before pulling out and laying beside her.

As Hiyoko caught her breath, she maneuvered herself so that she was laying on top of Fuyuhiko. “Hey, is it alright if we uh...cuddle for a bit?”

Fuyuhiko looked at her strangely, but didn’t push her off. “Why do you ask that?”

Hiyoko then felt her face flush. “I-It’s completely normal for people to cuddle after having sex! It’s not strictly just a couple thing.” Hiyoko pouted.

Fuyuhiko was a bit taken aback, but he laid his head on the pillow in satisfaction. “Okay. I got no problems with that.”

Hiyoko felt a twinge of joy before shoving it aside. She fell asleep in his arms that night.

* * *

“Young Master.”

“Aaggh!” Fuyuhiko jumped as he clutched his chest. “Jesus fucking Christ Peko! You’re gonna give me a fucking heart attack!”

Peko bowed respectfully. “My apologies Young Master. I just wanted to make sure you’re alright. Nothing’s troubling you, correct?”

Fuyuhiko briefly made eye contact with her before looking at the ground. “Yeah.” he lied. “Everything is just fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Look man, all I’m saying is, maybe there’s more to your relationship than you think.” Kazuichi said. Fuyuhiko grit his teeth.

“You don’t know shit dumbass. It’s nothing like that.”

“I’m serious!” Kazuichi affirmed. “I’m pretty sure something is going on between you two. Something romantic.”

“Bullshit. We’re just fucking, that’s it.” Fuyuhiko said as he pointed at him. “And what did I tell you about talking about this? I don’t wanna hear anymore shit about this come iut of your mouth, or I’ll break it.”

Kazuichi flinced. Dammit. He knew he couldn’t get through to him. But it was at least worth a try. He turned around and walked away. Hoping that he could just forget everything he saw.

* * *

Fuyuhiko continued his little arrangement with Hiyoko. They had to be more discrete however, as to not alert any more attention. However that was proving to be difficult, considering Hiyoko was following him everywhere.

Not that he didn’t particularly mind, but it was rather annoying when she was all over him in a locker room while their friends could easily walk inside. It was as if she was trying to get caught.

That remained true when during night hours, while Fuyuhiko was walking to his dorm, Hiyoko practically pounced on him.

Her lips found their way to his jaw, and Fuyuhiko instantly melted in her touch. “Missed you.” she chirped. She continued to graze his neck with her teeth, nipping softly.

“Fuck woman. You’ve seen me so many times already. What the fuck is going on? This is the third time today.” Fuyuhiko groaned. “Don’t you remember a few weeks ago when Kazuichi showed up?”

“Of course I do.” Hiyoko rolled her eyes. “But I don’t care. Besides, one little bird won’t stop me from getting what I want.” she grinned.

Fuyuhiko bit his lip. Hiyoko had been acting strange. It was less like they just hooked up and more like....they were lovers. She had been considerably nicer to him in class. Kazuichi noticed too. In fact, that was why he pulled him aside to talk about it. But there was no way she actually had feelings for him. It was just lust talking.

Hiyoko melded her lips with Fuyuhiko’s. He picked her up and pressed her body against the wall. He worked quickly, undoing his belt and her kimono. Hiyoko didn’t care if this was shameless. She didn’t care if anyone saw. When Kazuichi walked in, she had been mortified. Horrified. But if anyone were to see her now, even her own parents she wouldn’t care. Fuyuhiko was all she cared about right now. Fuyuhiko....

Wait, no. Her brain started turning. It wasn’t love right? No, it was just lust. He was just a tool for her to use to blow off steam. It wasn’t like there was anything there besides sex. That’s all they did.

Well, until recently. During school Hiyoko had been spending a considerable amount of time with him. She had gotten to know him better. Know his likes and dislikes. His goals and wants. Hiyoko continued to think. If this was really all she wanted, why did she try to spend every waling minute with him? When there are so many other people at school, why him? They could always meet up at night.

Whatever. Hiyoko pushed those thoughts into the deepest corner of her mind and just let herself enjoy it. Fuyuhiko then entered her, making her gasp. She buried her face into the crook of his neck to silence herself. Her body hitting the lockers behind her echoing through the barren halls.

“Fuyuhiko...Fuyuhiko....Fuyuhiko.” She chanted his name like a prayer. It was music to his ears. He groaned as he saw stars.

“Fuyuhiko, I love you!” Hiyoko cried as she tensed in his hold. As she came back from cloud nine, her eyes lazily looked at him, confused and in shock.

“H-Hiyoko?”

Hiyoko looked at him strangely. “What? Did you not get off or something?”

“No. That’s not the problem. But, did you just say you loved me?” he asked.

Hiyoko froze. It seemed as though she let her mind go blank a little too much. She got off of him as she trued to explain.

“It...It was an accident.” she said quickly.

“An accident?” Fuyuhiko said in disbelief. “You don’t accidentally say “I love you.””

Hiyoko scowled. “It was a fucking accident okay? I didn’t mean it! I...just fuck off. I got what I came for.” She then stalked away from him, leaving Fuyuhiko alone in the halls.

Fuyuhiko sighed, as he felt his heart beat race. Shit, it couldn’t be. Why’d she have to do that? Why’d she get his hopes up?

Fuyuhiko didn’t admit that he liked hearing that from her. He could almost taste those exact same words on his tongue as he saw her leave his sight.

* * *

“Mahiru. I need to talk with you.”

Mahiru put down her book to regard the blonde dancer next to her. She gave warm smile towards her friend. “Hey Hiyoko. What’s up? Something I can help you with?”

Hiyoko started to pull at her sleeves. “Yeah. Is it alright if it’s somewhere private though? I don’t want anyone else to hear.” she said. Mahiru gave an understanding nod as she stood up.

“Of course. The library is an excellent place. That sound good?” she asked for confirmation.

“Uh huh, yeah. Let’s just go.” Hiyoko then began to speedwalk to the library. Mahiru had to catch up to her by running to not fall behind.

When they got to the library, Hiyoko took in a deep breath before turning to face her.

“So what exactly is the issue? I hope it’s not anything tok major.” Mahiru half-chuckled.

“Fuyuhiko and I are in a sexual relationship.” Hiyoko stated bluntly.

Mahiru’s eyes went wide for a second. “Oh. Wow. Okay then. I...um..I hope you’re not going to ask me anything graphic. I’m not too good with that kind of stuff.”

“I’m worried I might be falling for him.” Hiyoko said. “I...it was supposed to be a one time thing, but things got out of hand. I didn’t expect for me to feel this way. Mahiru, what’s wrong with me? I can’t get his face out of my head! All I think about is him! All I want is him! It can’t be love, right? I must just be experiencing something.” Hiyoko said in a panic. “I’m not supposed to be dating, let alone fucking anyone! My parents would kill me if they found out. Same goes for him! I....I..”

“Hey hey calm down.” Mahiru said calmly. “Hiyoko, I think you may truly love him. If this is how you feel. I understand you’re scared. You’ve never felt this way towards anyone right? You’re worried he might not like you back, or you’re worried how his parents, and your parents would react, correct?” 

Hiyoko started to sniffle. “Y-Yes. M-My grandmother wants me to marry some dickbag noble when I graduate, but... I don’t want anyone else being so intimate with me, other than him.”

Mahiru gave a faint smile. “Then there’s no doubt about it Hiyoko. You love him.”

* * *

Kazuichi bit his thumb nervously. Hiyoko and Fuyuhiko weren’t in class at the moment, and he knew why. God, it made him a nervous wreck.

“Hey Kazuichi, you know what’s going on with Fuyuhiko? He hasn’t come to class often.” Hajime asked.

“Yeah, usually hems the one preaching about attendance.” Akane said as she huffed. She was in an intense arm wrestling match with Nekomaru, who was roaring with laughter.

“He would disappear during our tea time as well.” Sonia frowned. “Although it did give time for Gundham and I to bond, I was curious as to where he ran off to.”

Kazuichi gulped. “I have no idea. Nothing at all. It’s a complete mystery.” he said as he began fidgeting. Chiami took notice at how twitchy his hands got. “All I know is, he’s busy with someone.”

“Someone?” Hajime quirked a brow. “Don’t you mean something?”

Kazuichi grimaced. “Yes! That’s exactly what I meant! Just a slip of the tongue.”

Ibuki held her chin in her hand. “Come to think of it.” Ibuki hummed. “Hiyoko has been acting weird lately. You don’t think anything’s going on between them do you?”

Peko scoffed. “That’s preposterous. I know Fuyuhiko better than anyone. He would tell me if anything were to occur.”

“Y-Yeah. Hiyoko has just been practicing some dancing in the hallways that’s all.” Kazuichi lied.

“Why would she tell you and not Ibuki!!? Ibuki’s suspicious.” she squinted at Kazuichi.

“I’m sure it’s nothing. Right Kazuichi?” Mahiru gave a subtle nod.

“Yeah, right.”

* * *

Fuyuhiko looked over to Peko. “The shit you’re looking for is in the bathroom. You can thank me later.” he smirked.

Peko gave a soft nod. “Thank you for lending me some towels Young Master. I truly apologize for asking at such an unconvenient time, but Akane and Nekomaru do get...sweaty during training.”

“Heh, I believe it. Take as much as you want.” Peko bowed as she entered his bathroom. It was such a strange situation to be in. She looked around, it was incredibly polished and clean. As expected of his perfectionist attitude.

When she went to pick up the soft, fluffy towels, something caught her eye in the corner. She moved over to a cabinet filled with shampoo and lotion, but something was lying tucked away behind it.

She assumed it was a towel that Fuyuhiko had accidentally dropped behind the cabinet, but it was yellow and had spots on it. When she went to pick it up, she gasped.

Panties. They were yellow panties.

It wall all Peko could process before she saw red.


	4. Chapter 4

When Peko came out of the bathroom, Fuyuhiko’s stomach sank as he saw her holding up a pair of yellow panties. Her face said it all, she was furious. Fuyuhiko gulped as his mind raced to find an explanation.

“Care to explain this, Young Master?” Peko spat. She looked enraged, shocked, betrayed. He could see faint tears well up at the corners of her eyes. Fuyuhiko’s mouth became dry as he searched for something to say.

“Those...Those are Natsumi’s. Her washer wasn’t working so she wanted me to-“

“Don’t lie to me, Fuyuhiko.” she said bitterly. “I know these don’t belong to anyone in your family. Who’s are they?”

Fuyuhiko stayed silent. He had been caught. Again. Except this time, he knew there was no way this wouldn’t get out. He held his hands by his side as he looked at the floor.

“It’s one our classmates, aren’t they?” Peko asked. Fuyuhiko couldn’t say anything. Peko looked at him angrily, furious at his refusal to talk.

“Well? Who’s are they? Sonia?”

“What? God fuck no.” Fuyuhiko finally spoke.

“Then who’s? Mikan’s? Ibu-“

“They’re fucking Hiyoko’s alright!” Fuyuhiko shouted. He then lowered his head as Peko looked at him in shock. She held her hand over her chest.

“You’re kidding....Her? Out of everyone, including me, you chose her?” Peko said, voice shaky. “W-Why? Why did you choose her over me?”

Fuyuhiko’s heart sank as he saw Peko start to cry. Goddammit, he never knew she would be this hurt.

“How long?” Peko asked another question, begging for an answer.

“Five months. It started five months ago.” Fuyuhiko said.

“And you told no one?”

“Kazuichi saw us a couple weeks ago, but he’s the only one who knows.”

Peko grit her teeth. “So she’s just your little...little...fucktoy isn’t she!? That’s all you do isn’t it? T-There’s no f-feelings involved, right?” Fuyuhiko looked into her eyes, glimmering with hope.

“It...started as just a one time thing, but it soon became something regular for us.” Fuyuhiko mumbled.

“But, that doesn’t mean anything. You two are just having sex right? There’s no romance, we can move past this!” Peko then saw Fuyuhiko’s regretful face as he looked at her.

“Unless....there are. You don’t actually...like her do you?” Peko said agasp.

“No! Of course not!” Fuyuhiko said a little too quickly. He then adjusted his suit collar to try and relieve tension in his neck.

“But you don’t want to stop. Do you?”

Silence. Even though he said nothing, Peko knew his answer.

She bolted out of his room, slamming the door shut as she left. Fuyuhiko ran after her.

“Peko wait! Please wait! Don’t do anything!” he yelled. He held his head in his hands in anguish.

* * *

Hiyoko was leaning against the lockers, waiting for Fuyuhiko showed up. However, she didn’t expect Peko of all people to start approaching her. She looked at her in perplexed interest.

“What do you want, Swordgirl? I’m busy at the moment.” Hiyoko said dismissively. Peko clenched her fists before pointing at the other girl.

“Listen, I know what you’ve been doing. I know what you’ve been doing with Fuyuhiko.” she growled. Hiyoko’s eyes widened, but then she folded her arms to show no fear.

“Yeah? What’s it matter to you? You got a problem or something?” she sneered.

“As a matter of fact I do. I recommend that you leave Fuyuhiko alone from here on out. It will be best for both of you.” Peko said darkly.

“You aren’t one to tell me what to do! The fuck’s the matter with you anyways? Why do you care?” Hiyoko snapped.

Peko’s face contorted in anger. “I am his bodyguard, I have known him my whole life. And yet, for some reason he decided to sleep with an obnoxious and entitled brat such as yourself!”

Hiyoko then smirked deviously. “Oh I see. You’re a jealous bitch aren’t you? Sad that Fuyuhiko’s more into blondes than whatever the fuck you’re called. Can’t blame him. You wish you could see him naked, huh?”

Peko’s hands began violently twitching.

“Well, not sure what to say, other than you’re really missing out. He may be short, but fuck does he have a large pecker. And he’s an absolute animal in bed. God, the amount of times I wasn’t able to walk straight because of him.” Hiyoko grinned. Peko’s eyes flared with anger.

“If you do not stop your little affair, there will be consequences!” she affirmed.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Hiyoko scoffed.

“Ones that will cost your life. Fuyuhiko and I....are meant to be engaged. It is what his father wills, and he will cut out any loose ends necessary to ensure that.” she lied.

Hiyoko’s eyes widened. She gulped. “Y-You’re not serious are you? Fuyuhiko....He’d never let anything happen to me.” she said, hoping it to be true.

Peko stood tall. “He only thinks of you as a mere tool. If anything were to happen to you he wouldn’t bat an eye. As expected. Who would care for a bratty, shallow whore who spreads her legs for anyone she comes across?”

That was the last straw. Hiyoko raised her hand before slapping Peko across the face. It isn’t until after that she realized her mistake.

“You filthy slut!!” Peko then grabbed the hem of Hiyoko’s kimono before raising her fist. Hiyoko closed her eyes to brace herself before she heard Peko struggling with someone else.

“Let go of me! I have business I need to take care of.” Peko snarled. Hiyoko opened her eyes to see Mikan holding Peko back.

“P-P-Please! D-Don’t fight! Y-You’ll both get h-hurt!” Mikan wailed. Hiyoko then saw Sonia and Akane come to help as Peko began to easily throw off the nurse.

Mahiru and Ibuki ran towards the commotion to protect Hiyoko. Despite feeling a bit more safe, Hiyoko’s heart started to shatter. “We’re meant to be engaged.” Peko said. Was that true? Did Fuyuhiko not care for her?

Wait no. She didn’t care for him either. They just fucked, that’s it. No strings attached.

Except that was a lie. Because Hiyoko had completely and totally fallen in love with him.

* * *

Hajime sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind was racing as usual. Usually at bedtime he would think up stories in his head or try to solve puzzles, but now he was beginning to piece together a mystery from his own class.

Chiaki could sense that he was thinking something, and she laid an arm across his chest. “Something wrong Hajime? You’ve been awfully quiet.” she said softly. Hajime turned to look at her delicate features, face flushed and hair ruffled and messy.

“Was I not good? Did you not enjoy yoursel-“

“No! God no. You were great Chiaki.” He was still breathing heavily from their eventful night, still processing the naked woman beside him.

“Then what is it?” Chiaki asked innocently.

He smirked as he ruffled her hair. “Nothing really. Just thinking about something.”

Chiaki scooted over closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Hajime draped an arm around her and held her close. “Care to talk about it?”

Hajime sighed. His fingers stroked her hair as Chiaki breathed through her nose, tickling his chest. Hajime closed his eyes in content.

“It’s about what happened earlier today, with Peko and Hiyoko.” he admitted. Chiaki shifted so that she could become even more comfortable.

“Yeah? We still don’t know what happened between them. They say it was just a normal argument, but I’m not convinced.”

“I’m not convinced either.” Hajime agreed. He pursed his lips in thought. “Peko and Hiyoko barely talk to each other, so them fighting like that, it had to have been important. And Peko really only interacts with Fuyuhiko, meaning-“ He sat up in realization. Chiaki furrowed her brows, discontent with her rest being interrupted.

“Holy shit Chiaki. You’ve noticed how Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko have been acting around each other right?”

Chiaki nodded. “Yeah, they seem to be...good....friends.” she said slowly. Eyes wideneing in realization.

Hajime gulped. “I think I know why they were fighting. They were fighting over Fuyuhiko.”

* * *

Fuyuhiko knocked on Hiyoko’s door. She opened it, and let him inside. Instead of them immediately making out as soon as they were alone in a room, he only sat down at a chair while Hiyoko sat on her bed.

“Hiyoko, I’m so sorry. I didn’t expect Peko to find out, nor did I expect her to confront you like that.” Fuyuhiko said sincerely.

Hiyoko wasn’t convinced. “I’m surprised you came to see me. Considering you and Peko are basically a married couple with how often you two are together.”

“Hiyoko, listen. Whatever Peko said, it’s not true. I don’t...I-“

“I think it’s best if we stop seeing each other.” Hiyoko interrupted. Despite her trying to act tough, her voice betrayed her by how shaky it was. “My family wouldn’t tolerate me with a member of the Yakuza anyway.”

Fuyuhiko’s mouth dropped. “W-Wait. Hiyoko, we can-“

“What? Fix this? There’s nothing to fix. We were just fucking right? So there should be no problem for us to stop. It’s not like I cared. And you didn’t either.” said Hiyoko. Tears began forming in her eyes.

“Hiyoko....I...” care for you. I like you. I love you. That’s what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t fucking do it, because he’s a fucking coward.

Hiyoko sighed. “Just go back to Peko. I’m sure she’ll substitute me just fine.” Hiyoko said blankly. Fuyuhiko looked up in surprise.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Get out!” Hiyoko yelled. Despite not wanting to leave, Fuyuhiko knew it would be easy to listen to her.

Once he was outside her room, he slumped to the floor. Goddammit. Why’d he have to be so weak? Why couldn’t he tell her? He would go against his father, the entire clan, fuck the entire COUNTRY just to stay with Hiyoko. Why couldn’t he say anything?

Hiyoko meanwhile was in her bathroom sobbing. She shouldn’t have been so stupid. It wasn’t supposed to happen. There was never supposed to be a one night stand. It wasn’t supposed to get this far. She wasn’t supposed to fall in love with him.

But she did. She did and she knew he didn’t love her back and that she was just some piece of ass for him to blow off steam. He probably was fucking Peko on the sidelines too, treating her far better than he did her.

Her heart ached, but she knew she needed to back off. If what Peko said was true, the Yakuza could pull any resources necessary to off her. Growing up apart of the Saionji clan, she already was the subject of many assassination attempts. She didn’t need the goddamn Yakuza after her too.

Both her and Fuyuhiko laid on the floor. In regret they didn’t tell each other their feelings, and in pain knowing they would never have the opportunity to.


	5. Chapter 5

Fuyuhiko sat at the table with an empty look in his eyes. Kazuichi and Hajime sat next to him with comforting gazes.

“Fuyuhiko, you haven’t talked much today. Is everything alright?” Hajime asked. Fuyuhiko scoffed. 

“What do you fucking think?” he grumbled.

Hajime’s mouth hung open at that. It was clear that Fuyuhiko was upset. Hajime tried to say something, but the words just wouldn’t come out.

Thankully though, Kazuichi was more vocal. “Fuyuhiko, there’s no point in hiding it anymore. I know you love her. And you know it too. What’s the matter with you? Why can’t you just accept it?”

Fuyuhiko looked down at the floor in sadness. “It doesn’t matter alright? Besides, Hiyoko already called it off. There’s no point even admitting it now.” With that being said, Fuyuhiko stood up from his chair and walked away.

Hajime sighed as he saw him leave. “You were right Kazuichi. It was even worse than I thought. He’s in a total depressive slump now.” he commented. Kazuichi scartched the side of his face.

“Both him and Hiyoko haven’t really been all that cheerful lately.” he murmured.

“Well I mean, did you expect them to be?”

“C’mon Hajime. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed it. You figured out their little affair a while ago, you have to have noticed how they’ve been acting recently.”

Hajime put a hand on his chin in thought. It’s true. Hiyoko and Fuyuhiko were in significantly better moods the past few weeks before their...arrangement. Now things seemed to go back to normal.

“I don’t like seeing him like this. Even though I may not understand it completely. I want him to be with Hiyoko. Because the last few months, were the happiest I’ve ever seen them.” Kazuichi sighed as he rested his head on his open palm. Hajime snuck a quick glance before he began to start texting Chiaki.

* * *

Hiyoko looked like she was in an even more rotten mood than usual. She looked around to her classmates. Sonia was feeding Gundham’s hamsters. Akane and Nekomaru were arm wrestling. She fiddled with her kimono, mind wandering to the moments she spent with Fuyuhiko. She knew he probably wasnmt even thinking about her. But she couldn’t get him off her mind.

Ibuki and Mahiru noticed this, obviously. But what they didn’t expect were to feel their phones buzzing. They each tentatively looked down to see a text from Chiaki. Mahiru looked over to the gamer who gave a timid nod. Mahiru knew what she had to do.

After class, Hiyoko was pulled aside from Mahiru and Ibuki. “We know why you’ve been so moody lately. Therems no point in hiding it.” Ibuki cut straight to the chase.

“Well, what do you want me to fucking do? There’s nothing that I can do to fix this.” she wallowed. Mahiru began to frown.

“Enough! I’ve had enough of your moping! Both you and Fuyuhiko need to get your act together!” she snapped. Hiyoko looked up in interest.

“F-Fuyuhiko?” she questioned.

“You’re not the only one wallowing in misery. Chiaki told us she got a text from Hajime going into detail about Fuyuhiko’s suffering. He’s miserable without you Hiyoko.”

Hiyoko’s interested look then shifted into one of contempt. “If he missed me so much, he shouldn’t have gone and gotten engaged to Peko.” she spat.

“That’s a lie! Can’t you see that? And if you don’t believe us, believe Chiaki. When has she ever lied?” Mahiru questioned. Hiyoko’s etes widened slightly before looking at the ground shamefully.

“Even if it isn’t true, my family won’t tolerate me being with him. And I don’t think his family will either.”

“So what? Do you know how much power Fuyuhiko holds? He can do anything he wants! Especially if it’s for you.” Ibuki exclaimed.

Hiyoko wasn’t sure why exactly, but she felt her spirits being lifted. She clenched her fists in determination. “You’re right. I’m not gonna just be a pitiful little bitch. I’m gonna go after him, and I’m gonna have him. Fuyuhiko....he will be mine.”

* * *

Fuyuhiko sat on his bed, still in shambles. Peko looked on in sadness. She couldn’t bear to see him so hurt. Even though she knew it was her fault. She had to fix this somehow, so she went to him cautiously.

“Young Master. I know you are upset, but trust me. This is for your own good. Both the Kuzuryu and the Saionji clan would not tolerate a relationship of any kind between you two.” she offered.

Fuyuhiko grunted in response. Agitated, Peko decided to take a step further. “I understand your frustrations. So if you’d like, you can release your tension and stress...on me.”

Fuyuhiko looked up in confusion, before he noticed Peko taking off her shirt. She tossed it aside revealing herself in a bra. Fuyuhiko flushed and continued to stare downwards.

“Do not be shy Young Master. I will fulfill your needs. I will be whatever tool you may desire.” Peko then took hold of his hand and moved it towards her left breast.

Peko blushed immensely as she looked at Fuyuhiko. He grimaced as she had his hand continue to fondle her breast. Despite this intimacy though, Peko had to admit that she wasn’t really feeling anything special. And if Fuyuhiko’s face was anything to go by, he wasn’t either.

He looked sad. And honestly not really engaged at all. He didn’t really seem to care. Peko’s mind raced. Trying to find a way to fix this. But after seeing how hurt Fuyuhiko looked, she moved his hand away from her.

Fuyuhiko closed his eyes, before yanking his hand away and moving himself off the bed. “Y-Young Master?” Peko squeaked. She then covered her chest in guilt.

“I can’t do this. I can’t fucking do this.” he mumbled. After seeing his distressed face, and the emptiness in his eyes, Peko started to tear up. A few tears rolled down her cheeks before she put her shirt back on.

“Let’s go.” she whispered. Fuyuhiko looked at her perplexed.

“Huh? What do you-“

“Let’s go.” she repeated. “We must hurry to Hiyoko.”

* * *

Hiyoko was busy hyping herself up in her room. No matter what, she wouldn’t back down. She’d fight off her parents, his parents, Peko, anyone. She wouldn’t guve him up without a fight.

She then heard a knock at the door. Jumping slightly, she rushed over to open it, only to be met with ruby eyes and silver hair.

“Pe-Peko!?” Hiyoko felt her legs start to shake. She wasn’t planning on brawling with her this early on.

“Relax, I am not here to fight.” Peko said as she held up a hand. She was still shaking and tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

“W-Well, why are you here then?” Hiyoko asked. Peko responded non verbally as she stepped aside to reveal Fuyuhiko.

Hiyoko’s mouth went agape, she gulped before staring at the floor. Fuyuhiko scratched his head before looking straight at her.

“Hey, may I come in?” he wondered. Hiyoko gave a faint nod before taking a step back, and Fuyuhiko walked in.

“I’ll leave you two be.” Peko said quietly.

“Is this...is this really okay?” Hiyoko asked. In disbelief over Peko’s actions.

“I just want Fuyuhiko to be happy. Although it does hurt, he is most happy with you. I cannot take that away.” she explained. She bowed before shutting the door behind them.

Fuyuhiko shoved his hand in his pockets. “Hiyoko, I’ve wanted to say this for a long time. For the longest while. What Peko said was a lie, we’re not engaged. And even though my family doesn’t know about us, I don’t care. Because I love you Hiyoko. I can’t hold it in anymore. This whole time, I was just lying to myself. It wasn’t just for stress relief. I’ve liked you since the beginning.”

Hiyoko started to tear up. “I feel the same why. I caught feelings for you Fuyuhiko. I love you. I...want to be with you. I don’t care if our families disapprove. I just want to stay by your side.”

Fuyuhiko gave a relieved chuckle. “I’m so glad you feel that way.” He took hold of her hand. “From now on, we won’t be a secret anymore. From now on, we’ll be together.”

Hiyoko went over to him and hugged him tight. “Thank you, Fuyuhiko. Thank you, for everything.”

* * *

Kazuichi gave a huge sigh of relief. The next day, seeing Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko walk in holding hands his heart rate finally calmed down. So many things were taken off his shoulders. He no longer had the stress of keeping a secret, and he no longer had to worry about his friend’s mental state.

He ate lunch happily, looking over at Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko’s smiling faces. It was a rare sight, but he was sure that after today it wouldn’t be as surprising anymore.

“Glad to see that it worked. Even after a few days I was getting sick of their miserable mugs.” Akane said as she picked her teeth.

Chiaki nodded. “Hajime and I couldn’t stand it either. I hate when people are upset.”

Hajime then ruffled her hair before smiling at her. “I know you do, sweetie. What about you, Kaz? You must be feeling a hell of a lot better now that you don’t have to keep a secret.”

Kazuichi gave a toothy smile. “For sure! I’m hust glad all of this drama is over and done with!”

When nighttime came, Kazuichi headed to his dorm room with a pep in his step. However, he didn’t expect to see Mahiru waiting there.

“Glad to see you’re doing well. I knew something was up since a couple months ago. You’re a horrible, horrible liar.” she giggled.

Kazuichi frowned slightly. “Hey, it’s not my fault. Besides, I did pretty good covering it up I’d say.”

Mahiru chuckled before she patted his shoulder. “Sure thing. See you tomorrow Kazuichi.”

“Okay. You too.” After saying goodbye, he went into his dorm before laying on his bed. Arms folded behind him as he prepared to head to sleep.

However, his next door neighbor had other plans. He had just opened the door and allowed his late night visitor inside.

“Hehe, so glad we don’t have to stay quiet anymore..” Hiyoko said in a sing song voice.

“Me neither, I don’t expect to sleep for at least another hour.” Fuyuhiko said with a wry grin.

“Oh baby, you think it’s just gonna be one hour?” Hiyoko chuckled before pouncing on Fuyuhiko and melding her lips against his in a searing kiss.

“Even more rough than before, huh?” Fuyuhiko grinned. Hiyoko shrugged before removing her clothes.

“What can I say? No reason in holding back no more.” Fuyuhiko quickly followed before she joined him on the bed.

Kazuichi was left awake as he covered his ears with his pillow. Loud shouts and groans came from the room next to him.

He chuckled to himself before he held the pillow even closer. “Guess this is something else I’ll have to get used to.” he mused. 

He eventually fell asleep, mind blocking out the racket next door, and eventually, finally went back to having peaceful dreams with a peaceful smile on his face.

Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko eventually fell asleep too. In each other’s embrace, listening to the steady heartbeats of one another.


End file.
